Hell Hath No Fury
by EbonyDraygon
Summary: Final part of the Silent Worshipper series. Michael does not fight and die alone. For a man is not dead while his name is still spoken and there is someone who will remember him and is willing to carry on what he started.


Hell Hath No Fury

_He ran, clutching the wounds in his chest and arm. He had watched the plan crumble about him, his men slain. There was nothing left here but death. A sound above drew his attention. The bay doors! The Lanteans had sealed them shut, leaving him no escape via jumper. The pursuing footsteps behind him drew closer and he fled on as the bullets from Sheppard's gun flew past his head and sparked off the jumper he had been standing beside mere moments before._

Thousands of miles away on a remote planet, a young woman felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she followed his movements, the one owed her life and love to. She felt his rising pain in his chest as if it were her own, his growing fatigue. She felt his anxiety peak as she saw through his eyes the sheer drop of the tower. There was no escape there, he was trapped.

_He hid beside the door as Sheppard approached. As the man rounded the doorway he reached out and grabbed the gun, ignoring the flaring pain from his injuries and threw him over the edge. Sheppard managed to grab onto a jutting out beam and stop his decent. The hybrid known to the galaxy as Michael waited. His fight was over; he would at least end it with honour._

She clenched her hands as she felt his thoughts. No! No, the fight was not over! This part had failed but they could try again, find new subjects to use to perfect the hybrid program. And yet she knew, as he had known, the cost of failure for this mission. It had been his final attempt to salvage the work he had achieved. The cost had been everything.

_Sheppard was no match for him, despite his weakness from the injuries. He beat the human down till he was unable to stand and then pushed him up against the wall. Anger fuelled his punches, but he took no pleasure in the pain inflected on – a hand grabbed his arm and turned him away from Sheppard. His eyes widened in recognition. Teyla._

Her. The key to his research.

_He felt the anger of his silent observer towards the woman standing before him, her face echoing that same anger as her fist struck him. He reeled from the blow into Sheppard's own attack. One last blow from the Athosian sent him staggering over the edge._

Her breath caught as she felt him fall. His arms strained as they held onto the ledge.

_He couldn't hold on for long, his left arm screaming in agony from the gunshot wound. He looked up at Teyla staring down at him._

She looked as well at Teyla. This woman, who Michael had held in such regard and spoken of the kindness and friendship she had once shown him. Would she now prove that her animosity to this unknown figure was unfounded?

_He gasped as Teyla kicked away one of his hands, leaving him dangling by only a thread._

She heard him call out Teyla's name. Was it a plea, and apology?

_As Teyla kicked away his other hand, he was certain he had seen her falter, uncertain of her course. But she had decided for the best. He would not live caged._

She screamed as he fell.

_He felt the terror from her fill his mind._

She knew what would happen but she refused to abandon him.

_He regretted only that he had never learnt her name..._

The link was broken. Her howls of despair were heard echoing throughout the complex. His last thought had been of her, his regret of a future that he would have led with her by his side. Ripping the device that had linked her mind to his from her head she made to throw it against a wall.

And stopped.

Her eyes remained bright with tears but a new coldness filled them now. She carefully placed the head piece back on the nearby desk and took out the storage device. Downloading all the information from the terminals she wiped them clean and packed the storage device safely away along with a few items of importance. She walked out of the complex without a backward glance.

The timer counted down...

In a far off city, three people remained unaware of the extent of damage their actions had caused.

"Well, he can rest easy now," said Mckay to Teyla as she tried held Torren, "'cause Michael's finally out of the picture."

"Unfortunately there will be somebody else to take his place," replied Teyla seriously. "Of this I am certain."

Sheppard was more optimistic. "Well, he's got SuperMom watching his back. If you ask me, he's in good hands."

Teyla smiled, and they carried on their lives as normal, signing Michael to the history books.

At the time they were not aware of the events that would lead Atlantis away from Pegasus. They didn't know that the resulting gulf left by the city's leaving a new enemy would rise to fill the gap they had left. Many believed that the rumours were true, that the abomination known as Michael had not died as the Lanteans had claimed. When they returned so many months later, it was to a galaxy in fear.

With Michael at its head, and a silent woman by his side.

FIN

* * *

**And here ends my Michael one-shot series. I wanted to follow canon events as much as possible, with just a hint of fan theory at the end. You can fill in the blanks of what happened after Altantis left yourselves.**

**Michael and SGA belong to MGM *whimpers* But since they killed him off can I not get Michael now please?**

**R&R, they make me happy.**


End file.
